


Обширней и медлительней империй

by kuzzzma



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Green morning, Immortal Max Rockatansky, Ray Bradbury allusions, Trees, Ursula Le Guin allusions, Бессмертный Макс Рокатански, Деревья, Зеленое утро
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Первое дерево, посаженное Даг - дуб.Она сажает его для Ангхарад.





	Обширней и медлительней империй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [vaster than empires, and more slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497274) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier) for being so kind to let me translate it.  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Mad Max 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5564973) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2018.

Первое дерево, посаженное Даг - дуб. Она сажает его для Ангхарад.

Заря их новой жизни — время череды похорон, и Хранительница Семян оставляет Даг в наследство богатый выбор. Даг сажает эвкалипт для самой старицы. Она сажает ясень для Валькирии и кедр для Мэдди. Она сажает сосну для Накса. Она закладывает яблоневый сад для тех вувалини, имен которых даже не успела узнать перед их смертью. Она сажает вишни для отребья, что продолжает умирать каждый день; сливы и груши для мальчишек на грани распада. Много умерших и много посаженных деревьев; так начинается ее лес, но не этим он заканчивается.

У нее рождается здоровое дитя, девочка, которой она дает имя Мелисса и которой клянется дать Зеленый Мир для взросления.

Она вслушивается в дыхание Чидо, такое тихое и такое дорогое, снова и снова, ночь за ночью, и думает, что ей больше нечего хотеть, нечего желать среди выстроенного ими мира и покоя. Но в старой кожаной сумке еще много семян; семян, и луковиц, и обещаний и надежд, и им уже совсем не спится.

Мисс Гидди помогает Даг разобраться, как насытить землю, вывести яд. Тост, оторвавшись от перебора и подкручивания механизмов, коими так богата Цитадель, находит способ распределять воду в достатке. Фуриоса распускает бойцов и учит каждого защищать и защищаться. Способная пишет для них новые законы. Чидо учит детей и взрослых наравне, делится с ними огрызками знаний.

А Даг… У Даг есть ее сумка, и позже у нее появляются семена от ее семян, плоды ее первых саженцев, и когда она спит, она слышит голоса еще не высаженных деревьев, обволакивающих ее в своем стремлении к жизни. Жизни в их ритме, медленном, таком мучительно медленном. Неумолимом движении вперед, как жизнь и смерть. Присутствии драгоценном, как вода и воздух.

Она не говорит об этом — она вообще мало говорит после того, как люди и их вечный шум становятся слишком быстрыми, слишком громкими для нее, привыкшей к размеренной пульсации зелени. Все же у нее появляются помощники и потом последователи — люди, приходящие и просящие семян и ростков, уносящие их с собой.

Даг однажды ловит обрывок разговора: девочки в их запятнанных кожаных одеждах и мальчишки с невыбеленной кожей шепчутся вполголоса о ведьме, что заберет их души после смерти и заключит их в деревья. Даг не обижается.

Для Фуриосы, после последней битвы Вторжения кочевников в году 33-ем от Освобождения, она сажает каштан. Для Способной, после чумы в 48-ом, она сажает рябину. Для Тост, после землетрясения 51 года, она сажает оливу при помощи Мелиссы, ученицы и помощницы Тост.

Для Чидо, обожаемой хрупкой Чидо, чье дыхание она чувствует рядом каждую ночь, чей голос достаточно мягок, чтобы быть услышанным наравне с незатихающей песней листвы, для Чидо, что засыпает и не просыпается больше однажды в 64 году — для Чидо Даг сажает березу, уже с осознанием, что не успеет услышать голос Чидо в ее ветвях.

После она бродит по месту, что раньше было Цитаделью, а стало лесом, зеленой гаванью, полной смеющихся голосов, и не узнает ни одного человека. Вокруг новые лица, и можно найти немало готовых помочь рук, но никого, чей голос она бы услышала над рокотом и ропотом зеленого моря.

Даг отправляется к началу, к самому началу — в сердце Цитадели, где дуб Ангарад простирает свои широкие ветви и тянется к небу. Она думает просить совета, но находит решение: живого призрака из прошлого, сидящего в тени, под сенью широкой кроны.

Он украшен новыми шрамами, но не морщинами, словно и дня не прошло с момента их последней встречи, когда он растворился в толпе отребья у подножия Цитадели. В его глазах все та же усталость…

— Эй, Старик, — она окликает его и хохочет, — неужто забыл помереть?

Его рука делает движение к оружию на бедре, но он останавливается на полпути. Она способна оценить, что годы научили его сдержанности, и ждет, когда же он увидит ее сквозь пелену многих лет: молодой, разгневанной и в бегах.

— ...Даг?

— Старая карга Даг теперь, мой мальчик. У меня есть работенка для тебя, Макс, возьмешься ли ты? Не зная сама, я давно ожидала тебя.

Она ждет ворчания и отказа и готовится к долгому ожиданию. Ее кости болят, ее суставы скрипят и отказываются работать по утрам, но терпение… терпения у нее в достатке! Терпению она научилась давно — у семян, у земли и темноты.

Он не отказывает, впрочем. Она думает, что, может быть, он тоже ждал этого предложения долгие годы.  
Касаясь наполненной солнцем коры, она шепчет слова благодарности. Давно уже смолкли ее молитвы любым богам, что готовы выслушать, но благодарность — не молитва. Ее деревья здесь, и они реальны.

Даг берет Макса за руку и ведет к своему дому, к сокровищнице ее теплицы. 

Она отдает ему старую кожаную сумку, иссохшую, но все еще крепкую, даже спустя годы. Семена и луковицы, и обещания и надежды — может быть, песнь деревьев окажется милостивее к нему, чем голоса, которые он носит с собой.

— Я сделала, что могла, — говорит она, — и так далеко, как могла дотянуться… Доберись дальше? От одного края света до другого?

Он улыбается ей, впервые почтительно и благоговейно. Она находит внезапно забавным, каким старым и грубым он казался ей тогда, с его рычанием и молчанием, еле сдерживаемым ужасом. 

Каким юным он видится ей сейчас — ребенком, не сильно взрослее Накса, не сильно взрослее их всех.  
Каким молодым он останется - навсегда, навечно.

— Взрасти их за всех тех, кого потерял, — говорит она ему. — У тебя будет время услышать их песни.

Первое дерево, посаженное Максом, — ива.   
Он сажает его для Даг.


End file.
